Protocolo gris
by Aranwyn Nina Song
Summary: ¿Qué hubiese pasado si no todos estuviesen de acuerdo con Voldemort o Dumbledor? ¿Y si hubiese magos que piensan que ambos están equivocados? AU Primera parte de la trilogía del lado gris. Draco/Harry, Severus/Lucius/Narcissa
1. Prólogo

Este fanfic esta basado en una idea que tuve hace unos cinco años, llamada the dragon's army, pero como luego no supe qué hacer con ella, decidí eliminarla y crear algo nuevo utilizando el mismo concepto. Es el primero de una trilogía y ya tengo planeados el final de los tres (lo anoté para no olvidarlo) por lo que si bien no sé cada cuanto actualizaré, prometo terminarla.

* * *

Nada me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro. Los derechos de autor le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

* * *

PRÓLOGO

No había más que obscuridad y silencio en los pasillos. Generalmente así lo prefería, pero en estos momentos, Severus Snape no quería estar solo con sus pensamientos. Después de lo ocurrido en el torneo de los tres magos, hubiese preferido el pandemonio en el que el castillo se encontraba hace un par de horas.

"¿Es cierto? ¿Lo que dijo Poter?" le preguntó Draco Malfoy apenas entró a su habitación.

"¿Qué demonios haces en mi habitación a éstas horas?" respondió mientras cerraba la puerta, alzando una ceja.

"_D__é__solé_, pero tenía que hablar con alguien, y mi padre no responde. He intentado comunicarme vía espejo, pero algo lo está cubriendo." decía mientras mordía su labio inferior.

Severus suspiró, mientras le indicaba a su ahijado que se sentara en el sofá negro junto a la chimenea.

"Seguramente se encuentra hablando con el señor tenebroso en este momento. Cuando Potter mencionó que había mortífagos en el cementerio, Weasley preguntó por Lucius. Al parecer no se encontraba ahí. Supongo que su reunión con Fugde no había terminado..."

"¿Cementerio?"

"Draco..." suspiró Severus "eres un chico listo, y un mago poderoso, pero tus padres y yo preferiríamos que no te inmisculleras en esto; no son asuntos para un niño. Ya te he dicho más de lo que debería."

Ante ésta respuesta, Draco se levantó del sofá molesto y comenzó a gritar mientras caminaba de un lado a otro, sin voltear a ver a su padrino.

"¡¿Y crees que eso importará?! ¡Sé perfectamente cómo va a terminar esto! ¡En un baño de sangre! ¡¿Y después de eso qué?! O seremos esclavos de un megalomaniaco, ¡o bajo el yugo de los amantes de muggles!" de pronto se detuvo, suspiró y levanto la vista hasta encontrarse con la mirada de Severus. "_Je sais que je suis jeune_, pero esto no va a terminar pronto. En dos años seré mayor de edad, pero si no comienzo a prepararme desde ahora, solo terminaré muerto."

"¿Sabes siquiera de qué lado vas a pelear? No hablas muy bien de ninguno."

"¿A qué te refieres? Solo he hablado mal del de Voldemort y del de Dumbledore." Sonrió pícaramente Draco. "Si crees que no tengo idea de lo que sucede en mi propia casa, tu y mis padres me han subestimado. Se perfectamente que los tres tienen algo planeado, y si bien no conozco los detalles, se lo suficiente."

"Bien, hablaré con tus padres al respecto." Masculló Severus. "ahora vete a dormir, hablaremos de esto en casa." dijo mientras se servía un vaso de firewisky.

"_Bonne nuit_"

* * *

_Désolé_: disculpa

_Je sais que je suis jeune: _sé que soy joven

_Bonne nuit: _buenas noches

* * *

Eso es todo por el momento. Es corto pero solo es el prólogo. Espero y les guste. Si gustan dejar un review agradecería la crítica constructiva.


	2. Capítulo 1

¡Muchas gracias por los reviews y favoritos/seguidores! No pensé que tuviese, no por un prólogo realmente breve y ambiguo, ¡pero muchas gracias!

* * *

El disclaimer lo puse en el prólogo y esta es la única vez que lo mencionaré fuera de ahí.

* * *

El inicio

"¡Tiene a Canuto! ¡Tiene a Canuto en el sitio donde la guardan!" Le gritó Harry a Severus, evitando que se fuera.

"¿Canuto? ¿Quién es Canuto? ¿Dónde guardan qué? ¡¿Qué ha querido decir, Snape?!" Gritaba Umbridge mientras Severus decidía qué hacer. De pronto miró a Draco y levantó una ceja, lo que sorprendió a Harry y compañía. Draco solo respondió con un encogimiento de hombros.

"No se de dónde consigue su información señor Potter, pero le aseguro que difiere de la mía."

"¡No! ¡Yo lo vi! ¡Tiene que creerme!"

"¡¿De qué rayos están hablando!?" Gritó Umbridge, harta de no entender nada.

"Nada de su incumbencia, ahora si me disculpan..." Finalizó Severus, retirándose de la habitación mientras ignoraba los chillidos de Umbridge que pedían su regreso.

Draco, por otro lado, se quedó observando la situación. Ya había tenido suficiente de lamerle las botas a esa vieja decrépita, por lo que decidió seguirle la corriente a Granger y hacerse el interesado en la dichosa arma.

Una vez que Umbridge, Harry y Hermione se habían ido, Draco se dirigió a los Griffindors y Ravenclaw presentes.

"Bien, aquí tienen sus varitas, ahora lárguense." Les dijo sosteniendo sus varitas con la mano izquierda.

"¡¿Qué rayos crees que haces Malfoy?!" Le respondió Ron, escupiendo el nombre como si fuera un insulto. "¡¿Crees que vamos a caer en tu trampa?!"

"No es ninguna trampa Weasley, ambos sabemos que lo que sea que Granger tiene en mente funcionará, lo que quiere decir que Umbridge no estará en condiciones de regresar. Eso crea una perfecta oportunidad para saquear este lugar, cosa que no podemos hacer mientras cuidamos de ustedes."

Tal respuesta por parte del príncipe de Slytherin desconcertó a los Griffindor y obtuvo una sonrisa por parte de Luna. Después de unos momentos de consideración, Ron aceptó las varitas y justo antes de que los miembros del ED se fueran a buscar a sus amigos, Draco les interrumpió.

"Una última cosa. Sé que no les interesa escuchar ningún consejo proveniente de mi, pero el profesor Snape nunca se equivoca. Considérenlo antes de salir en una misión suicida."

"Creo que preferimos confiar en Harry que en Snape." Le respondió tajante Ginny.

"Allá ustedes, no digan que no se los advertí." Y con eso, los slytherins se quedaron solos.

"¿Y ahora qué Draco?" Preguntó Crabbe.

"Si encuentran un artefacto obscuro no lo toquen. Cartas al ministerio o cualquier otra información relevante me la entregan, todo lo demás que les llame la atención es todo suyo."

* * *

Los miembros del ED se encontraban observando la esfera de cristal cuando de pronto escucharon una voz a sus espaldas.

"¡_Accio_ profecía!"

La esfera calló en manos de un mortífago enmascarado al que nadie reconoció.

"Muchas gracias señor Potter." Dijo el mortífago justo antes de activar un traslador y desaparecer sin dejar rastro, dejándolos rodeados por los seguidores de Voldemort que al parecer habían aparecido junto con él.

Una vez que llegó a su destino, el mortífago se quitó la máscara y la capucha que cubría su cabello.

"¿Lucius? ¿Eres tu?" Se escuchó una voz femenina viniendo del pasillo a su derecha.

"Cissa, deprisa, necesito que te quedes en esta habitación mientras modifico y agrego las barreras protectoras de la mansión."

"¿Qué ha sucedido?" Preguntó un tanto alarmada Narcissa Malfoy, mientras tomaba el brazo de su marido.

"No tengo tiempo de explicar en este momento. Cuídame esto mientras termino los preparativos necesarios, te explicaré luego." Le dijo mientras le entregaba la profecía. Ni siquiera se tomó la molestia en escuchar la respuesta de su esposa. Corrió hasta su estudio, se detuvo a escribir una nota y enviarla vía lechuza, y abrió un pasadizo secreto que da al centro de la mansión, justo donde su poder es mayor, y comenzó su labor. Restringió el acceso a toda la propiedad, no solo la casa sino también el bosque que la rodea, para que ningún traslador no autorizado, así como nadie en quien él no confiara pudiese aparecerse en ninguna parte del terreno, ni siquiera en la habitación destinada a ese propósito. Cambió también el acceso a las chimeneas y agregó barreras de sangre, utilizando su propia sangre para trazar todas las runas necesarias.

Para cuando terminó, Lucius Malfoy se encontraba completamente agotado, tanto física como mágicamente, por lo que apenas y logró llegar a su estudio antes de colapsar en su sillón.

* * *

"Señor Malfoy" Llamo Severus a su ahijado en el momento en el que entró a la sala común de Slytherin.

"¿Sí profesor?" preguntó extrañado Draco, pues no hacía más de veinte minutos que había terminado de recolectar los documentos relevantes del despacho de Umbridge.

"Sígame." Fue todo lo que obtuvo de respuesta ya que después de decir esto, Severus simplemente dio media vuelta y se retiró de la sala con su túnica ondeando. Draco lo siguió en seguida.

En el momento en que cerró la puerta de su despacho, en silencio, Severus le ofreció un trozo de pergamino a Draco. Éste lo tomó con desconfianza, pero en el momento en que posó sus ojos sobre el papel, no pudo evitar mostrar sorpresa. Escrito en la letra de su padre, el mensaje leía: _No respondas __a__ su llamado. He desertado e iniciado las medidas de seguridad._

"_Merde!" _Exclamó sin poder evitarlo.

"Cuida tu lenguaje Draco." Le reprochó Severus.

"¿Sabes lo que esto significa?" Susurró Draco, ignorando por completo el comentario anterior.

"Por supuesto que lo se." Viró los ojos Severus, después dio un suspiro y continuó hablando. "Por el momento solo podemos esperar hasta hablar con Lucius mañana. Solo quería que estuvieses enterado."

"_Merci."_

"_De rien." _Sonrió Severus. "Ahora lárgate." Comando que Draco siguió con una carcajada.

* * *

Llevaba varias horas dándole vueltas a lo que Severus le había dicho, cuando decidió que ya era tarde y que debería ir a cenar algo, aunque fuese en la cocina.

* * *

Harry no podía creer todo lo que había pasado. Sirius estaba muerto, y Dumbledor le había explicado la profecía. Sin embargo, era lo primero en lo que no podía dejar de pensar. En todo lo que pudo haber hecho distinto. Curiosamente, pensaba en que debió escuchar a Snape, ya sea cuando trataba de aprender oclumancia o cuando trató de advertirle que Voldemort no tenía a Sirius. Otra cosa que no podía dejar de pensar era que si bien parte de la culpa era suya, también Dumbledor era culpable por la muerte de su padrino. Si tan solo no lo hubiese dejado en la ignorancia, ¿es que acaso solo lo veía como un arma contra Voldemort? ¿Alguien a quien utilizar?

Tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos, que no vio a la persona frente a él sino hasta que se chocó en su contra. Harry comenzó a disculparse hasta que notó exactamente quién se encontraba a sus pies.

"Malfoy" Dijo con desdén.

"Potter" Le respondió neutralmente el susodicho mientras se levantaba. Una vez que terminó de sacudir su túnica, volteó a ver a Harry con ojos analíticos. "¿Estas bien?"

Ante la pregunta, Harry comenzó a reírse histéricamente. "¿Sabes qué? No, no estoy bien, el último miembro de mi familia acaba de morir." Comenzó a decir entre risas, cada vez alzando más la voz. "¿Y sabes cuál es la mejor parte? ¡Culpo más a Dumbledor que a quien lo mató!" Es entonces que su risa comenzó a convertirse en llanto. "Pero a quien más culpo de todo es a mi mismo... si tan solo yo... quizá Sirius..."

Harry no lograba ni siquiera respirar, hasta que de pronto, sintió un par de brazos rodearlo con fuerza. Harry sabía que quien lo abrazaba era Draco hijodeputa Malfoy, pero no pudo evitar aferrarse a él como si su vida dependiera de ello. No supo ni cuanto tiempo pasó hasta que logró calmarse y separarse de él.

"¿Por qué?" Le preguntó al rubio en voz baja y quebrada, mirando al suelo.

"¿Por qué que?" Fingió demencia Draco.

"Sabes que." Le dijo, subiendo la mirada. Esta vez fue Draco quien desvió la suya.

"¿Por qué no?" Dijo encogiéndose de hombros. "No había nadie más por aquí, y necesitabas un abrazo... no soy tan cabrón como para dejarte aquí en el estado en el que estabas."

"Bueno...gracias" Dijo avergonzado Harry.

"No lo menciones." Le respondió Draco, sonriendo pícaramente. "Literalmente, ¿te imaginas lo qué le pasaría a mi reputación?" Le dijo guiñándole un ojo, lo cual provocó que Harry se riera. "Así esta mejor." Fue lo último que dijo el slytherin antes de seguir su camino, dejando a un tanto confundido Harry en medio de un pasillo desierto.

* * *

_Merde! _¡Mierda!

_Merci _gracias

_De rien _de nada

* * *

A partir de este momento, la historia se va a desviar mucho de los libros (excepto por ciertos puntos que quiero ocupar). Lo que no detalle en el fanfic, sucede similar al libro. Espero poder seguir publicando a este rimo. De momento tengo varias ideas detalladas para los siguientes capítulos, así que debería poder actualizar seguido.

En cuanto al momento Drarry, si alguien siente que es demasiado pronto, recuerden que Harry no sabe que Lucius es un mortífago (o era). Lo sospecha por lo que pasó con la cámara, pero no lo sabe, por lo que sus sentimientos por Draco son mas de "realmente me desagradas" y no de odio.

Los veo pronto. Aranwyn.


End file.
